


Day 4 - AU

by Exemai



Series: A3! Week Jan 2020 [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, My Own AU, drifter au, it's essentially soulmates but platonic, tried to make it as clear as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exemai/pseuds/Exemai
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya & Furuichi Sakyou
Series: A3! Week Jan 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606693
Kudos: 19





	Day 4 - AU

Everybody has a mark which assigns them to a group of friends for life. And when scientists mean everyone, they don't actually mean everyone. 

There are some people, with none, or more than one. They're called Drifters and Multis respectively. The social outcasts. 

Drifters have a special ability, they can fake a mark and blend in with others. Multis use the power of makeup to cover what clothes can't.

Rumour is that if a non multi/drifter calls out a multi/drifter then the exposee will become fatally ill. So it's not uncommon for Multis and Drifters to hang out with other Multis and Drifters, since they can't get each other fatally sick. Drifter and Multi deaths are on the rise.

Sakuya is a Drifter. No true home or friends to call his own. Everyone in Spring Troupe has Sakuya petals somewhere on their bodies. How ironic. 

Sakuya faked Sakuya petals on the tips of his fingers, Citron having his clearly on his cheek, Masumi the back of his hand and etc.

Summer had a sun symbol, Autumn had a classic shaped leaf. Winter a snowflake. Izumi and the backstage crew had a silhouette of a lanyard, signifying staff. Even Kamekichi had a faint lanyard patch of feathers.

Sakuya thought he was he only drifter in Mankai. He didn't know about Multis though. Maybe all of them were Multis, it made sense. They have their own lives outside of the company. 

Sakyo the most so-- autumn leaf, staff,  _ and _ Yakuza. Sakyo is definitely a multi, Sakuya is almost certain. 

Sakuya sighed as he made his petals fade then reappear on his fingers. "It's best not to do that in case someone like Citron spots you." 

"Sakyo," he stood up, "I-I didn't hear you knock--" 

"I was told to fetch you for dinner. Come find me in the garden afterwards." Sakuya nodded and ate his plate of fish curry Izumi made in honour of Summer's second play.

He swabbed his plate clean with some bread and went to the garden like the ex-Yakuza had asked. "Sakyo," he muttered, he'd never been alone with the man and his aura makes it doubly difficult to do so, though something seemed different.

Now that Sakuya thinks about it, Sakyo found out he was a drifter, but he isn't sick? "Sakuya," Sakyo told him something that he didn't think he'd hear, "it's just you and me."

_ Oh. _


End file.
